The Present Gives Meaning to Knowing All Along
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Magnaverse, post vol 14. After Brigg Part 2 of trilolgy, read The Past that dwindles along with friendships first. Winry gets an unexpected visitor in her bed. She now realizes exactly what Edward meant when he said she knew all along. Rated M, no flame


**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...just fun to mess with them. Edward is really glaring at me for this..._**

**The Present Gives**** New Meaning to Knowing All Along**

**Part 2:**

It had been a long time. And that seemed to be the very thing that Winry Rockbell was used to, time. Time played right aside with waiting. She had to admit she was quite good at waiting. It had been almost a year since that day that Edward Elric showed up at Garfiel Attetier one day out of the blue, and left bruises on the small of her back, from the drill counter he had ungracefully shoved her against. Sure he had been angry, blazed even. But it wasn't at her; it was because of her. She had meant that much too him. And finally he hade been furiously brave to admit that she was far more that his mechanic and childhood friend. Greater still that _he_ knew how she felt about him, when he always seemed oblivious to the opposite sex and her.

He had stormed into her shop room, fiery eyes and scorching skin. All to burn his rage and anger into a passion that left her bewildered, speechless and weak in the knees. She was surprised at the sheer eagerness in which he _needed_ to touch her, feel her and more significantly taste her. Her oldest, stubborn, alchemy enthused friend had kissed and left dents in her soul. Similar to the endless dents he had always seemed to receive in the masterpiece she creates for only him and him alone. But those dents he receives are also created by someone-something else, sinister and cruel.

The dents in which he makes are hot as a branding iron and full of promise.

That's what gets her; he is so unpredictable, careless and brash. Even in the ways he loves. Maybe, she ponders; muses to be more precise it related the alchemy- a science that uses, creates and deconstructs matter and energy. Perhaps it's just the way his always calculating mind works. And perhaps that's why she has fallen so bad for him. He's not by far in the category of 'normal' and well, neither is she by a milestone.

She had not seen him in months, 6 or more so she thought. She had seen him briefly at Briggs, suped up his 'mail and was sent (by her decision) with the man that had killed her parents. Edward had not so much gave her even a small look, or even something more than stoic eyes and pressed lips. Not one shard of emotion that what ever he gave her back in that hot, dusty room was still existent. He was as cold as the snow outside. Sure, he was not pleased with her decision to go with the scarred man. But that didn't matter for once, it was for his protection, not her own.

Now, she understood why he made the choices he made and the distance he kept. Why he had time after time (and Alphonse too) kept her locked away in the dark. They kept the element that his name itself meant; Edward- a name of protection and strength. Edward took great strides to protect the ones he loves, which in turn be his downfall. Alphonse being up-most top priority and dwindling from the young mans grip; his soul being slowly erased. He was also a tool that could be used to weaken the Edward, something that the alchemist would not take lightly. Even more so with Winry involved. All precepts to Edward's sudden lack of emotion; Winry understood. She had to understand. But that didn't mean that it didn't make a ping in her heart every time she thought about the moron.

So yes it had been months since she had heard from him and she worried compulsively. But work remained on the demand- so much that she returned to Resembool to aid her grandmother in the orders that were frequently being made. People didn't want Winry because she made auto mail for one of the most renowned Alchemist; they wanted her because she was that good. Yet she was that good, because that said Alchemist happened to be her good friend and the first person she equipped with 'mail at a mere eleven years of age. She was going seven, plus years of auto mail attachment. And her title as a Doctor was fast approaching.

Winry pulled the string to her desk light off. She had enough, her head throbbed and the schematics that currently loitered her desk were blurring her vision. Granny Pinako had long left for the poker match. Winry expected her to be late, really late. Which ultimately meant no AM orders were to be filled. Granny loved her poker games and her whisky to boot. Winry moved across her room, avoiding the tools that were sprawled among the floor boards. She pulled her jumper down around her ankles and kicked it aside with the rest of her laundry. She pulled her blonde hair free of her pony tail and tugged her tube top off along with her bra. She tossed them aside as well and plucked her nighty from a post on her bed. She then slipped it over her head and crawled into her bed. Lying on her side, she hid her favored wrench under her pillow and closed her eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she welcomed the mists of sleep and dreams, not noticing the back door creak open and closed. Even if she had heard the door, she would have figured it to be granny; home and safe, possibly drunk but safe.

With- in ten minutes Winry was almost most completely asleep, her senses in dream mode and her awareness slowly slipped away. Her muscles relaxed, fingers curled inward and her skin warm. And still she hadn't heard irregular feet pad the hallway down below, into the kitchen, icebox box opened or the crunch of a pie slice. Those same feet quietly tread the old wood stairs, cross the hall, open her door and dump a leather pack onto the floor with a thud. She hadn't heard a thing. She hadn't felt her mattress dip under heavy steel-induced weight or a warm body next to hers.

Winry for the life of her did not want to move from her bed. The day light played tricks with her still tired eyes and she turned away sharply from the offending natural occurrence. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of her blanket and bed when it dawned on her; her bed was warm for a reason and it wasn't her. As soon as her face turned from the window, it was met with a tangled, golden braid. She opened her eyes to see the back of her friends head, pillowed upon her feather downs. His clothes were for the most part dirty, well they certainly smelled dirty. Her room now possessed a smell only one kind of being was capable of, a boy, an adolescent and a young man. The scent of perspiration, steel, blood, body odor and dirt. If he wasn't sleeping so soundly, she considered kicking him off her bed. Who does he think he is stinking up her room with what ever mission he came from? Her eyes traveled to the floor where she saw his black undercoat, socks and were those his trousers? She flushed for a moment before she pulled the blanket up ever so slightly to see the light hued color of his boxer shorts. Her face further heated, when she felt the prickles of his leg hair against her own.

Briefly Winry considered the man currently laying in her bed was not Edward Elric. Edward was stoic, never needing to be comforted. He was rash and quite often rude. Not peacefully sleeping, breathing so calmly and so ridiculously comfortable with being in another woman's bed for crying out loud!

Winry told herself she wasn't going to ruin the moment. Yet she had to physically see his face to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her silent request was answered when the young man coughed and turned. His right shoulder was warm from the contact of her own shoulder. She frowned when she heard him cough again and watched his brows knit as he clumsily scratched at his chest with a flesh hand. His hair was clearly oily and tarnished and if she hadn't known better he looked as if he'd been sick, or perhaps still was. His black tank was wrinkled and she knew for a fact it was bunched far above his waist, as old habits never die. She flushed further as she watched his mouth grimace and a left hand unconsciously dig under the covers to scratch an itch that by no man can avoid, especially in the mornings. Winry couldn't move. He was real and he was there, dirty or not dirty he was there making her gut churn and her heart race.

She briefly tore her gaze away from the alchemist to the clock on her nightstand that read 6:31. It was early enough to see the first rays of light, yet too early to wake. She must have over done herself completely to miss Edward probably noisily make his way into her house and further more, her room. Winry sighed and shifted herself on her back. She wanted to sleep more, but getting back to that point was nearly impossible with a almost 17 year old man, sleeping soundly in _her_ bed, in his underwear, unkept, raw and so inexplicitly taunt. Had he not noticed he was good looking? All the Elrics were good looking, whether they were male or female. Trisha had a simplistic beauty that made men swoon. Hohenhiem, whether he really was 400 years old had eyes and a body that turned woman's heads. Alphonse even as a boy was quite handsome and would no doubt keep his boyish charm when returned to flesh. And then there was Edward. Indeed he had his father's hair and delicious golden hued eyes. Yet Trisha had given much to the mix, giving the guy a gentle jawline and lovely lips. Genetics had been nice to the older Elric even if he was made of half metal. There was that hardness-toughness that truly refined Edward. The sternness of his facial expressions, the rough nature that did sometimes rule toward bad-ass. It was a sometimes annoying trait, but also a trait that now that WInry knew turned her on. The brashness that took her by force one day in Rush Valley and settled himself between her clothed thighs and at her lips.

Again Winry felt like the damn horse at the damn glue-farm. She wanted to move, speak, do something that explained why her emotions and hormones were in a uproar. And more pressing, why the hell was he in her bed?

Her inner mind spiel was stopped when she heard his tenor, hoarse voice moan and a loud sigh. She turned her head slightly away and closed her eyes pretending she hadn't just spent the last fifteen minutes or so staring at a young man that was like night and day, and hot and cold. She again felt his body shift, only this time he turned fully on his side to face her. She felt the outside of his hip touch hers and his scent nearly drowned her. He heart raced immensely because she knew even if her eyes were closed he was awke and he was watching her. A moment later she felt him shift again, his hand found the ends of her hair at the side of her face. a few seconds went by and he shifted again. Winry felt his lips gently take hers; they were hesitant, dry but so warm. She had also heard her name whispered into the kiss and felt his body tremble. Winry fought every urge, not to kiss him back painfully. She was angered that quickly, all because months had gone by and Edward was cold and frosty like an autumn day. She was angered that he once again abruptly returned, lovely and hot like a day on the beach. The waves were his skin and the sun was his eyes.

"I am mad at you." She spoke into his lips. She expected him to flinch and stiffen away. But as unpredictable as he was, he didn't. He simply spoke back, a scowl evident on his face.

"Yeah and I should be surprised..." He continued, kissing her still. Passion was at his boiling point.

"No...no really. I haven't exactly heard from you. the Briggs was one thing, but-" He silenced her with a metal finger.

"I told you why, Winry, you know...I came back because I needed you, even if it is a short time. You make me feel something much greater than guilt or shame. I am still focused on my tasks, and we are so close...but I just had to see you. I couldn't get you off my mind." He told her, at first it was that tone that only he could achieve. The tone that told a person he was aware and annoyed, but simmered down to pure sincerity and remorse.

And so he kissed her again. Winry couldn't further argue his statement. It was true he did tell her _why_ that day in the shop, and he told her the best way he knew how.

"Where's Alphonse?" Winry inquired not forgetting the younger Elric, which did in fact (surprisingly) earn a sigh.

"Al's in Xing, he's safe. He knows where I am. The Promise is day is near. So for the time being I want you near, Winry." He whispered, his lips hovering at her jaw. Winry knew he was telling the truth. She knew his days (as far as he was concerned) were numbered, Al's too.

"So will you just kiss me?" He almost whined, nipping at her jaw. Winry smirked. "My, my aren't we demanding?" She piped. Edward scowled again, but guilt flashed over. He backed away and WInry was sorry she stepped on that crack.

"Edward...I was joking. It's just hard. I haven't really talked to you since that day at Garfiel's shop...and actually we made out more than anything." Edward flushed at her statement. His cheeks rouged even more when Winry grabbed the sides of his slightly prickly face and pulled him close enough that he could feel her breath on his lips.

"No arguing. Granny's probably hung over and not getting up anytime soon. So ya wanna kiss or not?" She retorted palyfully. Edward smiled a half smile. "Shut up." He prounced as she let her lips descend on his.

She pecked for a few seconds, then sucking his bottom lip between hers. Edward responded inturn, opening his mouth slightly to invite her in. Winry took it fervently, slipping her tongue into warm depths. Edward sighed loudly and shifted his weight half way over her. His lips were almost figting hers and the passion she had only seen a part of, poured from him like a faucet. This time he moved more confidently, down her jaw and her collar bone. She pulled his braid out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling hard against her chest. Neither of the two realized there position had drastically changed until Winry felt his weight had shifted, and a cool auto mail leg brush against her calf. Winry's breath hitched as she felt him sink between her partially open knees and kiss the very top of the breasts. She ignored the slight fear that bloomed inside her head and kissed him rougher than when she started. She too laid a trail of kisses down his throat and against the hardened, scarred flesh at his chest plate.

Edward trembled fiercely as Winry's knees opened more and he sank into the warmth of her bare thighs. His mind drew a blank and he was hard, the same feeling that constricted his pants the first time and she had caused it. Now it was worse between the thin material of his shorts and her panties. Winry's let out a throaty sigh when his flesh hand came dangerously close to the pebbled-nipple breast under her nightgown. He hadn't intentionally touched it, but even still her back arched, hips pulled back causing a friction against his manhood that made him moan. He continued to kiss her and moved his hand again, clumsily running it across a left breast. The minute that occurred, his hips went forward. There was no doubt that the friction he suddenly felt, rubbed against her most innocent parts. This time she moaned, pushing her hands down to his lower back, making him thrust again. And further he pursued dipping trembling fingers down the front of her night gown. Winry responded all to quickly pushing her hips against his, quickly, her breaths becoming ragged. Edward had finally managed to pull the nightgown down, exposing her slightly, running a fevered thumb across her pink, engorged nipple. Winry kissed his mouth again hard, and needy. Her hips grinding in a steady rhythm. Her face was rosy and Edward could plainly tell she was loosing herself more quickly then he expected.

"Edward..." She breathe, pulling at his left hand. "I want you to touch me...I can feel you down there...in a way I have never felt...my nerves are on fire..." She was almost demanding about it. Logic came back to his fuzzy mind and he stopped, his breathing just as ragged as hers. Not the mention the sticky dampness he now felt in front of his shorts.

"Winry...we need to stop. I don't want to do... anything we both will regret. I want to come home... when all of this promise shit is over and... have you and never have to worry about the things that can occur. I-" Smiled and shushed him with warm fingers.

"Ed, I didn't expect to go...all the way. I didn't even expect for any of this to happen, especially with you. We are both new at this. Besides from what I have read, we can still pleasure each other with out that happening..."

Edwards eyes nearly popped out. "What the hell have you been readin?" He shrieked earning a giggle from the woman below him.

Winry twirled a finger through his tangled hair and smiled. "I read more than just auto mail books, Ed." She teased.

Edward clicked his tongue. "That's surprising..." he drawled out.

"But I think I have a better idea. You...stink. You need a shower, if we be really quiet we can go get in with out Granny noticing." She butted in an exclamation. Edward pulled off of her and scowled (again) folding his arms across his chest.

"You know, it's rude to tell someone they stink. I was busy, didn't have time... in order to be able to catch the train and get here I had to just leave, at the most opportune moment. I would have never made it if I'd had showered. A guy just goes when he is needed." Edward pressed, getting a snort from WInry and a scowl of her own.

"You mean because you were_ needy._ Not needed, Edward, don't over exaggerate." She chuckled, sitting up.


End file.
